Toxic Attractions
by FictionalFantasy
Summary: He found something so addictive about her, something so tempting and so moreish and he didn't care how dangerous it was. She was bad for him but when they were together it felt oh so good. (Rated M just to be safe!)


**A/N: This is my first Glee fic, I've only recently gotten into it and I've only seen a few episodes but I do rather like the storylines in the show and I just ADORE Jane Lynch! This fic is completely dedicated to Will/Sue because I ship it SO MUCH and I apologise to Wemma fans but I just don't ship it, I ship the pure hatred that Sue has for Will and the way they are always at each other's throats but when they have a heart to heart moment, it's so touching that it makes me well up.**

**With this being a Glee fic I had to fit a song in there somewhere so I present Alice Cooper's 'Poison', which I feel is a pretty accurate song choice to describe the complexity that is Will/Sue. I also apologise if my portrayal of the characters isn't very parallel to them in the show, I just really wanted to write a fic about them getting together. Anyway, enough rambling... enjoy!**

* * *

The day had finished and the corridors were empty, so empty that you could hear a pin drop from the other side of the school. But, there was one room which was emanating a lot of unnecessary noise- the auditorium.

No it wasn't the glee kids practicing; instead it was yet another feud between Sue Sylvester and Will Schuester. The two were standing on the stage and yelling at each other, from the back of the hall it would almost appear that they were performing a play but in reality they were just about ready to rip the other's throat out.

"God, Sue you are just impossible!" Will waved his arms in the air to further emphasise how complicated Sue is and how angry she was making him right now. He paced the stage with an angered exhalation, he was already going through a tough enough time as is and he didn't need the cold-hearted coach trying to destroy the one ray of happiness that shone through the storm which was formerly known as Will's life.

"No William, it's the ridiculous amount of product that you put in your hair cutting off any circulation to your brain. I couldn't make things simpler even if I drew it all out in a step-by-step diagram." Sue was finding this rather amusing; she just folded her arms across her chest as she watched Will pace back and forth on the hardwood. The two of them moved about as if they were acting out the same play over and over, each time their wires crossed.

"What is it you want then?" Will pivoted on his heels, the smooth 'hiss' of them sliding along the floor echoed in the still air. He took several large paces over to Sue and he stood tall (although he wasn't quite as tall as her), his eyes locked onto hers.

"I want you to fly out somewhere far away from me and go skydiving without a parachute." Sue's voice was low and sinister, her gaze had sharpened to a glare when Will had invaded her personal bubble and his jaw tensed his butt chin from the frustration that was building. He made the thought of her giving him a punch in the face look so very tempting right now.

"I'm being serious!" He sighed heavily and resumed pacing. His more threatening approach wasn't working but then again, was Sue Sylvester ever intimidated?

"So am I." How she had the nerve to just nonchalantly shrug her shoulders as she responded so casually was just so... infuriating and Will felt his blood begin to boil. The red mist of anger that began to fog his mind was almost as red as the tracksuit that Sue was sporting before him.

Will placed both of his palms flat on the desk at the side of the stage and he took a deep breath. His mind was racing- what does Sue want from him? Why was she doing this? He walked away from the desk and he slowly circled her, his eyes never not monitoring her actions. "You want to destroy the glee club and you've tried to on many occasions." He holds up one finger to count his first point. "You conjure up a new insult every time you see me." A second point was made so a second finger elongated to count it off. "You talk Emma out of marrying me." That's three, right off the bat. "All you seem to do is try to shatter any hope of happiness anyone has the opportunity of experiencing and you've been centring that hate on me much more often than usual recently and quite frankly, I can't tolerate it much longer!"

"What are you going to do? Tell mommy on me?" Sue spoke in that dry, mocking tone which always drove Will mad whenever he heard it.

"What is your problem with seeing me happy?"

"It's sickening..."

"Are you really that spiteful and venomous that you want everyone in the world to be as miserable as you?"

"Miserable? Ha, I couldn't be happier! But I tell you what; you better call a doctor, Schuester. You've just drank from Sue Sylvester's private stash- and its toxic." That was Sue ending the conversation and so she dismissed herself from the stage and strutted towards the door knowing that she had once again triumphed in another spat against Will.

The last words she said to him rang in his head like an annoying bell. He wouldn't be too surprised is she did actually have a stash of various poisons at home to take care of people she didn't want living any longer. Sue was always so independent, so confident, so stubborn and Will just wanted to be the one in charge for once- to be the one to put Sue Sylvester in her place. He wanted to be the one to win the argument and get what he wanted for a change. "That woman is walking cyanide..." And yet he was strangely attracted to that danger.

_Your cruel device,__  
__Your blood like ice.__  
__One look could kill,__  
__My pain, your thrill._

Will had gotten the glee kids to practice as often as they could after being inspired by his confrontation with Sue the previous evening. Their arguments were always charged with some sort of electricity that made them as routine as breakfast but as thrilling as a roller coaster ride. There would be no normality, no sense of equilibrium, if Sue and Schue weren't fighting about something or other. But that particular argument ignited something more intense inside Will. He wasn't sure whether it was the anger of losing his fiancé, thanks to said woman who lives to torment him or whether it was just something else but whatever it was, it was burning fiercely. Had she planned it all along? No, Sue doesn't understand emotions that aren't the ones she feels that very second and nor would she care.

But Will wasn't going to let her mess with him anymore. If Sue wanted a fight, then Will was ready to bring war.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)__  
__I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop__  
__I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)__  
__I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

It was Friday and the bell rang to indicate that the school day was over and with it being Friday it meant that Will now had a Sue-free weekend to look forward to. As he began to walk to his car he looked up and he saw Sue departing from the building, he wasn't sure whether to be polite and smile or to be rude and ignore his colleague's presence. He decided that the former was the preferred option; Will just wasn't one to be rude even if he was in the presence of someone so lethal.

If anyone had a death wish with Sue then Will would certainly be at the top but he just didn't give a damn. The acidic bile that she would hurl at most people would be enough to mentally scar them and make them have nightmares every time they would encounter her. Will, however, wasn't scared. In fact, no one was more determined to soften Sue's rough personality.

"Have a nice weekend, Sue."

"Bite me, Schuester."

That wasn't exactly the response he had hoped for but he didn't really know what else to expect from Sue. If she ever said such a pleasantry to him then he'd assume that she was ill... VERY, very ill. Most normal people would have probably responded to that with something equally rude or just sulk all the way home but Will had concluded that he wasn't most people and this definitely wasn't normal. Instead of getting angry he just chuckled and watched Sue march down the path in her sky blue tracksuit with that usual air of confidence. "Typical Sue..." He was still grinning like a buffoon when he reached his car. Why was he still grinning? Why did he enjoy confrontations with Sue so much?

_You're poison runnin' through my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains._

Having a Sue-free weekend didn't quite work out how Will had planned it to. That raging inferno that had been burning since their most recent argument continued; possibly even more intensely than when it first started.

Friday night Will spent selecting songs for the glee club to rehearse next week and just how much it would annoy Sue. Saturday morning he was cleaning out anything that belonged to Emma, it reminded him of what they had before it was brutally torn away from him and he didn't want to relive that pain. Now, Saturday night was rather interesting... for he didn't spend it alone.

_Your mouth, so hot__  
__Your web, I'm caught__  
__Your skin, so wet__  
__Black lace on sweat_

It wasn't until after Will had finished clearing out the place that he really sat down and thought about his relationships with women. Terri and Emma, neither of them worked. Terri lied to him and Emma just got too scared after Sue had a chat with her. Was there a woman out there for him? The only other woman he spends so much time with is Sue and to say she spices up his life is an understatement.

_I hear you callin' and it's needles and pins (and pins)__  
__I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name__  
__Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)__  
__I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison_

Will couldn't deny that he is fond of Sue, in a love-hate sort of way, mainly that she loves to hate him and he just puts up with it. He didn't want to be kicked around anymore, he wasn't going to let another woman wreck his happiness and he especially wasn't going to give Sue the satisfaction of even coming close to that. He was the man and he wanted to be in control.

No matter how much it would appear that he hated Sue as much as she claims she hates him, in all honesty he didn't. Will didn't hate anyone. Sure, the two of them argue a lot and she tries to destroy everything that makes him happy but in those times when she behaves like a human being, he's there for her and in her own, twisted way she's there for him too.

After a little 'Dutch courage', Will picked up his phone and dialled Sue's number. It was time to sort this out once and for all...

_You're poison runnin' through my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains__  
__Poison _

"This better be good, Will." Sue marched through the door as soon as he had opened it.

"Well, we'll see about that..." Will walked over to the sofa after pushing the door closed and he took a seat, Sue sitting on the other end with one leg crossed over the other. "Sue, I wanted to talk about the other day and well... just how things have been between us recently."

"Oh, you mean me burning you so hard that not even the fire department could stop me? Face it, no matter how many fights we get into- you're never going to win."

_One look (one look), could kill (could kill),__  
__My pain, your thrill._

"Sue, listen to me..." He rose from his seat and stood by the coffee table in front of her. "I didn't call you over here for a fight; I called you over here to talk. I want to know why you keep trying to make me miserable, what have I done that's so wrong that you can't stand to see me happy?"

It was Sue's turn to stand up now. She walked around the coffee table so she was the one invading his personal space and she stood confidently before him. "William, William... when are you going to realise that I just enjoy causing you pain and misery? You just make it far too easy." Her smug smirk surfaced as she rested her hands on her hips. The way she composed herself in this precise moment was just oozing with confidence like she was already 5 steps ahead of him but was she really as prepared as she thought she was? For his own sake, Will only hoped that she wasn't. This next decision he was going to make could be a fatal one but he just couldn't resist any longer... It was that smug smirk and the way she just said everything with such arrogance that made up his mind.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)__  
__I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop__  
__I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)__  
__I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

He wanted to completely catch her off guard, to throw her off her game so he could be the one with the upper hand for once. Will flung himself forward and pressed his lips against Sue's- firmly. His hands cupped her cheeks securely but tenderly to keep her close long enough for him to make his statement.

Sue's body tensed to his touch, her hands slowly clenched into fists at her sides as she found this rather invasive- no matter how good at kissing Will was. After a few long moments of Will kissing her, their lips parted and Sue was breathing heavily. Her blue eyes locked onto Will's and he was grinning proudly but she soon fixed that as she slapped him hard across the face.

He recoiled from the hit, his hand resting on his now burning cheek. "Sue, I..." Will felt that he needed to explain his sudden loss of control which somewhat surprised him as well but he was then cut off by Sue's lips pressing against his own. She had grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled his body flush against hers and she moved her lips powerfully against his, dominating the kiss in a very typical Sue-manner. Was that her way of telling him not to try and take control?

_You're poison runnin' through my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains__  
__Poison _

Sue deeply kissed him; her tongue licked his lips as she intensified the embrace. A soft moan escaped her throat and it was the most intoxicating sound that Will had ever heard. It made his knees quiver and his arms instinctively wrapped around Sue's slender waist as he held her securely against him when he came to his senses. He wanted to hear her moan again, it sounded so human and needy like her body was craving this and Will knew that his own certainly was. There was just something about Sue's venomous behaviour that attracted him to their confrontations and after being with someone as innocent as Emma, this was quite a change but it was a change that he was prepared for.

Will slowly backed Sue towards the sofa and when the backs of her legs came in contact with the edge, she slowly leaned back and settled into the sofa as Will was welcomed to straddle her. Their lips never left each other's but their hand movements became more erratic as each of them felt more sexually charged. Yes, they were enemies but when something this forbidden felt so right, there was no way to stop it and it appeared that not even Sue Sylvester was protesting against it.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)__  
__I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop__  
__I wanna kiss you, but I wanna too much (too much)__  
__I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison _

Will slowly pulled his lips away from Sue's and he trailed soft, tender kisses down her neck which earned him a content sigh of his name from her. "Oh William..." she spoke with such a softness, almost a whisper, which juxtaposed her usual bitterness. He could feel her body arch from the sofa and her hands gently tugging at the short curls on the back of his neck as he slowly began to unzip her jacket while still trailing his kisses lower and lower. Her skin tasted so sweet, Will never imagined that such a toxic woman would taste so delicious. He was completely overwhelmed by her, almost addicted to her now that he had had a taste.

His heart was thumping in his chest, he was actually doing this- he was in charge and he was about to dominate _the_ Sue Sylvester! Will gently tugged at the stretchy tank top Sue had put on underneath her jacket and he exposed more of her chest. For a sports coach she had rather tasteful and... seductive underwear- a little black lacy number that highlighted her assets and kept enough on show without exposing everything. It was very classy. He just had to take a moment to admire her before his hand dipped inside the bra cup and shifted it aside.

Sue whimpered contently to Will's gentle caresses on her exposed skin and as much as she wanted to take control, it felt too pleasurable to stop. Her mind was going hazy as Will tenderly fondled her breast. His free hand walked down her toned torso and rested between her legs and that was when she snapped back into reality and swiftly grabbed hold of his wrist.

Will's eyes widened as Sue held him firmly and she studied his features carefully. He still looked like the same goof she had been slowly digging her nails into since they first met and yet here they were, both horny as hell and neither of them attempting to drive an axe through the other's back. What has happened to her? Why did this feel so good? She spent a good few moments pondering over this but Will still had the upper hand and he was most definitely going to use it.

A cheeky grin formed on his lips as he slowly outstretched his fingers and gently rubbed between Sue's legs. She completely lost all rational thought and she _let_ him have his way with her. She _let_ him dominate her. And she _let_ him do it again in his bed later that night.

_Well I don't wanna break these chains__  
__Poison_

After a long and eventful night of passionate love-making, Will slowly opened his eyes with a groan. He lifted his head from his pillow and turned to see that he was not the only occupant of his bed. "Sue...?" he blinked tiredly as he saw Sue sitting on the side of the bed and reaching down to pick up her panties, sliding them up her legs.

"I thought you had more energy in you Schuester, or was that just you showing off last night?" Sue smirked, her confident demeanour resurfacing as she saw the perfect opportunity to insult Will's morning persona.

Will let out a small chuckle then shifted closer to her. "No, it's just... you took a _lot_ out of me last night." He ran his fingers through his curly hair as he reflected on their intimacy together. "I don't know what came over me, it's like I was enjoying it so much that I couldn't stop."

"That's all part of The Sue Sylvester Experience. Registered trademark." Her low and husky voice only made Will grin as he pressed several soft kisses to her bare back and enveloped his arms around her waist, lifting himself up until his chin rested on her shoulder.

"You know, you're my drug, Sue... and I'm addicted." He planted a firm kiss to her cheek before tilting his head to gently rest against hers. "I couldn't figure out why I enjoyed our confrontations so much, why I just let you strut around and undermine me but now I know."

"I had you wrong. I thought you had terrible taste in everything, namely sweaters and hair care products, but it turns out that after two very miserable relationships you've found a good woman to be interested in." Sue smirked proudly and rested her hand on top of Will's at her waist.

"I really enjoyed that, you know, and I want to do it again... if you do as well, that is?" He turned to look at her curiously and for the first time he realised how beautiful she was. What really captured his attention were her twinkling, bright blue eyes that he could just lose himself in this very second.

"What? The sex?" Sue laughed softly and gently patted the back of his hand. "Oh William, you only get to experience Sue Sylvester once without wanting anything more from it. You don't just get that sort of ecstasy for free."

"And do you want there to be something more to it?" This question made Sue pause for a moment. Will seemed interested in having something between them but would it work? Could she let it work? Will was her enemy, she _hated_ him... but as the saying goes 'opposites attract'.

"We'll see, buddy." She shifted slightly and reached down to attempt to grab her bra, keeping composed and not showing any signs of being unsettled. She gently swatted at his hands in a somewhat playful and very un-Sue like manner. "Now c'mon, I'm cold and need to get dressed."

_Runnin' deep inside my veins__  
__Burnin' deep inside my veins__  
__Poison_

"I could help warm you up." Will grinned and his hands slowly wandered up and he cupped her breasts tenderly, pressing his chest against her back. "Feeling any warmer now?" He couldn't resist using his thumbs and index fingers to work their magic and earn another soft moan from her as he gently tweaked her nipples.

"No, stop it." Sue's lips curved into a smile as she tried to remain focussed and she took hold of his wrists, prying his hands from her chest playfully. He certainly had worked his magic, she had noted as she looked down at herself and her obvious arousal but she was hardly going to let Will catch her off guard again. Sue Sylvester had to be in charge and that is the golden rule. She only _let_ him think otherwise last night.

Will grinned and that only made Sue laugh. She looked beautiful when she laughed too. Will was learning little things about Sue that he would certainly make note of next time they do this because he definitely wanted a next time. "All right, all right. I give up." He moved his hands away after pressing a kiss to her neck proudly and he let her pull her bra and tank top on. "So... does this, between us, mean that you'll stop trying to break up the glee club?" Will asked a little timidly as he watched Sue comb her fingers through her platinum blonde hair after a few moments of silence.

"Not a chance, sunshine." She smirked and leaned back over to his side of the bed, placing her hand under his butt chin and tilting it up to swiftly peck his lips. "You see, every shrub-haired little elf needs an enemy and you just happened to sleep with yours." With that said, Sue slid out of bed and she strolled elegantly towards the bathroom with a sway of her hips after each step.

Yes, Will was hypnotised and he didn't regret it. He may still have her snapping at the heels of the glee club but he also had experiences like last night to get drunk on again. That much Sue Sylvester for any normal person would be fatal but not in this case. Will was addicted. He laid back on the bed with a content sigh. He was satisfied at last although nothing had changed, apart from sleeping with Sue, but that one little occurrence had completely taken over and Will felt as high as a kite on that exhilarating sensation.

Opposites do attract and Will was attracted to the danger that is Sue Sylvester. He felt more adrenaline pump through his body when in a fight with Sue than anything else he had ever experienced and that was all he needed to realise to make this work. He loves Sue. He loves making her hate him and he loves crossing that deadly line, testing her patience. That's what makes her Sue and in his eyes, she was his complete opposite but she was perfect.

_You're poison runnin' through my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains__  
__It's poison_

He had tasted Sue Sylvester, the most deadly of poisons, and he loved it.


End file.
